Ceci n'est pas une aventure interessante
by Bran Darkraven
Summary: Raymond SOulier est balayeur magique. Ceci est une aventure le mettant en scène.Oui, c'est follement interessant. Non, je n'ai pas voulu faire une histoire sur la vie des pingouins, non, n'insistez pas. Par contre il y a des oranges confites...


Hello all. Ma première fic dans HP. Incroyable non? non? ah. bon.

C'est plus un délire qu'autre chose, et d'ailleurs, le récit s'effoufle nettement sur la fin, j'ai eu du mal à finir...m'enfin xD

Bon, je suis pas tres loquace, mais c'est pour vous faire lire le texte plus vite

bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des commentaires, même pour m'insul...euh, non, pas pour m'insulter, mais pour le reste..

have fun!

Le détective Keil Atarn était un brillant ancien lieutenant du magenmagot, talentueux, beau, célèbre.

et qui résolvait les énigmes les plus tordues, comme celle dite de "la chaussette perdue", avec brio.

Ce n'est pas lui dont il est question dans ce récit, mais de Raymond Soulier, technicien de surface dans un magasin de discount pour magiciens taxidermistes.

Oui c'est à priori moins intéressant, pour vous, lecteurs du Repaire, mais que voulez vous, je n'ai pas pu obtenir les droits pour Keil. Trop cher. Et comme Ray était bradé en cette période de Soldes, je me suis dis...

Raymond Soulier donc. Nous sommes le 24 décembre au matin et c'est la dernière journée de travail avant un congé de deux jours pour notre homme. Il balayait entre les rayons. C'était un travail qui ne motivait guère Soulier, mais que voulez vous, quand l'on possède un talent magique se situant entre le niveau d'un rat mort et celui d'un pingouin manchot, on ne pouvait guère prétendre à un poste de Ministre de la Magie.

Soulier trouvait la vie bien morne, et il avait raison, du moins pour la sienne.

Le moment le plus excitant de son existence avait été deux jours plus tôt, quand il s'était fait une frayeur en ayant démoli par inadvertance l'ornithorynque empaillé qui servait d'emblème à l'enseigne. Le patron lui avait personnellement passé un savon. Une expérience épouvantable, mais qui était sans commune mesure avec celle de tuer un troll avec une cuillère en bois.

Soulier balayait. Mais dans deux minutes, un événement imprévisible allait bouleverser son existence. Ou pas, ça dépend de l'événement en fait.

Loin de notre personnage, se produisit une décharge magique causée par une action pleine de bon sens. Le choc. Pensez-vous, l'univers n'y est pas habitué au bons sens, alors forcément, quand il tombe dessus, ça lui fait tout drôle. Cela crée une faille. Et il exprime son sentiment d'incrédulité en matérialisant de l'autre côté de cette faille (l'autre «autre côté» étant le lieu où s'est produit le bon sens), un événement incroyable, pour faire contrepoids.

Cet événement incroyable, passé au travers d'un kaléidoscope géant composé de particules atomiques diverses, s'amplifie considérablement, jusqu'à atteindre sa destination. Un magasin miteux du Cantal, qui proposant des articles en solde pour bestioles à empailler, dans une ambiance lugubre à faire pâlir Lucius Malfoy (toute ressemblance avec un personnage n'est nullement fortuite, et ceci sans vouloir le moins du monde que Sir Malfoy est un sinistre individu, cela va de soi) en personne, et dans lequel travaillait un mage raté, ayant la culture d'une huître, la beauté et la grâce d'un parpaing. Ce mage s'appelait Raymond Soulier.

Il fut grandement étonné de voir soudainement apparaître devant lui un pot de fleur, une armoire style Louis XIII, et une assiette d'oranges confites. Je vous passe son long moment d'hésitation béate devant la marche à suivre, qui prit un long moment. Il ouvrit finalement l'armoire. S'y trouvait soigneusement rangés une ficelle, un ordinateur de poche, une figurine pour enfant, et un arc de chasse elfique +2.. Pourquoi, je n'en ai pas moi même la moindre idée à vrai dire, mais c'est comme ça.

Soulier décida de prendre l'arc. Et la, tout un coup, attendons nous à ce qu'il se passe une chose quasi surnaturelle, même pour un sorcier confirmé. Attendons. Attendons encore...apparemment, il ne se passe rien, désole pour Raymond, qui espérait pourtant presque malgré lui quelque chose qui fasse de lui un être hors du commun, ce qui faciliterait grandement ses rêves de reconnaissance. Quelque chose qui lui ferait croire en sa bonne étoile en somme.

Et bien non. Il ne se passa rien. Que dalle, nada, rien, zéro.

Il rangea tristement l'arc dans l'armoire, et reparti travailler, non sans manger le contenu de l'assiette d'oranges confites, tant qu'à faire.

Et, pour une autre raison obscure, Soulier se mit soudainement à luire. Remarquez au passage que Soulier luit vert. Mais cela, il ne vit pas. Il se remit au travail.

Il passa ainsi plusieurs heures sans faire attention à sont état. Même lorsque les portes semblaient s'écarter de son passage, et que les murs donnaient l'impression de vouloir fuir à toutes jambes. Ce qui n'est pas un mince exploit pour un mur. Notre luisant passa dans la porte d'entrée. Celle-ci avait envie et de déguerpir le plus vite possible, tel un crocodile devant une usine de sacs à main.

La matinée passa. Puis l'après-midi. Précisons que c'était un dimanche, et que Soulier avait pour instruction de nettoyer à fond. Ainsi fut-il. Sans incident notable. Enfin, mais à part ceux déjà évoqués, et dont notre personnage n'avait nullement conscience.

Il était presque le soir, la fin de la journée, et Soulier avait grandement hâte de rejoindre son matelas.

Mais quelle ne fût pas sa surprise, au moment de quitter les lieux, de voir apparaître devant lui un quatuor de gamins, dont deux rouquins et un balafré à lunettes, qui transplanèrent juste devant son nez.

-Harry, le dernier horcrux, on le tiens! Dit le garçon des deux roux.

Et de sauter sur le malheureux Soulier.

Les quatre maîtrisèrent facilement, comme de juste, notre balayeur d'ordures magiques.

Soulier protesta bien, mais fut rapidement attaché et sur une chaise.

-Alors, voilà le dernier horcrux du sinistre Voldemort. Bizarre, je l'imaginais plus grand déclara le noiraud à binocles.

-Oui moi aussi. Et entouré de protections magiques et tout, répondit la petite rouquine à l'air perverse.

-Pas besoin, fit la dernière, une fille aux dents de lapin et qui aurait mérité un bon débroussaillage de sa coiffure à l'aide d'un sécateur industriel, qui aurait l'idée de chercher dans cette boutique miteuse? Au fin fond d'une région perdue?

-Mais que voulez-vous à la fin? cria Soulier. Si c'est pour un braquage, vous perdez votre temps, jamais personne ne vient par ici ces temps-ci!

Pour toute réponse, Miss Chevelure décida d'aller faire un tour. Elle repéra l'armoire Louis XIII. Et l'assiette. Une intuition paranormale lui indiqua qu'elle avait contenu des oranges confites. Non n'insistez pas, je ne sais pas comment elle a eu cette idée. J'ai l'air de connaître le fonctionnement d'une fille comme Hermione moi? (voire d'une fille tout court d'ailleurs...)

Bref. Elle se dit que ça devait être louche. Elle en arriva à la conclusion que l'horcrux devaient être ces oranges confites. En cela aidée par le maître ès-idées stupides, son comparse Ron. Seul cet être doté d'une intelligence hors du commun, dès lors qu'il s'agissait de dire des conneries, était doté du pouvoir de deviner que ces oranges étaient un horcrux.

Oui, car le grand Voldmort, qui attachait une symbolique toute particulière à ses horcruxes, avait acheté une boite de fruits confits à une supérette moldue du coin, car atteint d'une subite fringale après un assassinat rondement mené. Et comme il les avaient adorées, et qu'il avait une réunion de marketing avec ses deatheaters à laquelle il était presque en retard, il à crée vite fait un horcrux à partir du reste d'oranges confites.

Oui, je sais, c'est débile, mais il se fait tard la...

Et donc, Soulier, qui les avaient mangées par le plus grand des hasards, se retrouva « transformé » en horcrux. La tâche des 4 fanfarons était de le trouver et d'attendre qu'un autre groupe tue le grand seigneur du mal. Dont ce qu'il reste d'esprit allait devoir se réfugier dans ses précieuses oranges.

Ledit bout d'esprit finit par s'apercevoir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il se trouvait dans un estomac. Pas pratique.

-Par les 7 enfers, qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel? Éructa t-il.

Après une courte réflexion, il conclu que qui dit estomac dit machin vivant, et donc, cervelle à posséder.

_Espérons que ça ne soit pas une morue. Je nage comme une enclume. Ou pire, comme une morue à la portugaise. J'aurais l'air fin enduit d'huile d'olive..._

Il se trouvait que c'était pire encore. C'était Raymond Soulier. Bon, au moins, il y avait de l'espace libre dans son cerveau.

Soulier, qui avait fermé les yeux, les rouvrit. Cette fois, il les avaient d'une couleur rouge maléfique. Pourquoi le mal à t-il toujours les yeux rouges, nombre de théories ont étés réfléchies à ce sujet, mais aucune ne se sont révélées satisfaisantes.

Il avait les yeux rouges donc. Et à travers lui, Voldemort parla d'une voix âpre , un peu aiguë:

-Par l'enfer, détachez moi!

Les quatre fantastiques répondirent qu'ils pouvait aller se faire.

-C'était un ordre de pure forme.

Et il se détacha tout seul.

-Je t'avais bien dit qu'il fallait faire un quadruple noeud, Harry!

-Il n'y avait plus assez de corde, abruti de rouquin!

-Maintenant que vous m'avez détruit tous mes horcrux, je ne suis plus immortel. Bien. Mais je suis toujours invincible! Dit l'escogriffe en partant d'un rire satisfait.

S'ensuivit une bataille dantesque.

Que je ne vous décrirais pas, car elle prendrait plus de place que l'intégrale de Tolkien en format myopes. Et je ne suis pas sûr que cela vous intéresserait grandement car l'essentiel du combat fut une lutte mentale entre le balafré et le croque-mort. Rien ne bougeait. Rien ne se disait.

Bref, à la fin, le soulier possédé fût vaincu par Harry.

L'esprit de Voldemort se détruisit et ses miette partirent pour les limbes infernales.

Soulier se réveilla.

-Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ces conneries? Dit il d'un ton ahuri.

-Rien d'important, j'ai juste sauvé le monde.

-Oh.

-Bon, bha, si ça ne vous fait rien, je passe les explications et je vais aller me coucher moi.

Et Harry de s'en aller, avec ses camarades dans l'aube.

Soulier retrouva son balais. Il continua à balayer.

Fin


End file.
